delirium
by toky-chan
Summary: trois épisodes de dora l'exploratrice une fan de fairy tail et deux jours sans sommeil...ça donne CA! je vous en conjures mes frères/sœurs ! lisez donc! * *


je n'ais riens a dire a part que ni fairy tail ni aucun autre univers cité si dessous ne m'appartient.

ceci est un délire pure, je ne souhaite en aucun cas porter atteinte aux personnalités ou événements cités :3

sur ce bonne lecture! ou pas... x)

* * *

Narrateur:ce jour la il faisait incroyablement beau a magnolia; et fairy tail organisait un grand pique nique prés du fleuve,tout les mages étaient réunis et profitaient de ce moment de joie et de bonne humeur,quand..

Erza:STOOOP! En raison de plaintes reçu par nos bien aimés fans,nous avons décider de changer de narrateur! c'est donc a moi la mage la plus belle et la plus forte de fairy tail que revient cette tache!*étoiles dans les yeux*

Natsu:c'est ca cours toujours!

Erza:ta dit quelque chose?!

Natsu: naaaan! nan riens du tout!^^

Happy:ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiment!"

Erza(nouvelle narratrice): et donc,,il faisait beau et les oiseaux chantaient et les fourmilles se faisaient écraser par les enfants surexcités en surdose de sucreries et bla bla bla ..quan SOUDAIN! Les extraterrestres débarquent!ils viennent récupérer gray!

Gray:weeeeyeuh pourquoi moi?!

Natsu: HAHAHA! caleçon-man je savais que tu est trop zarbi pour être humain!

Gray:TA GEU- *il vit le vaisseau atterrir en plein centre de magnolia*...au secouuuuure! *yeux de chien battu*

Erza:ils veulent l'emmener car la princesse extra terrestres veux sortir avec lui! elle veux rendre jaloux Georges bush son ex petit amis qui l'a trompe avec dora l'exploratrice qui elle même avait un enfant avec babouche qui en réalité sors avec chipeur!

Georges:*chez lui* AATCHOUM...

loki: c'est pas juuuste! je suis plus beau!pourquoi elle le veut lui et pas moi?!

Gray:c'est parce qu'elle c'est rendu compte de mon immense talent et de ma beauté sans égale! U.U

Lucy: contente toi de jouer les princesses en danger!

Gray*prends la voix de happy*:hayyyy... heu il est ou happy?

lucy: il regarde titanic avec natsu

natsu*regarde titanic au loin au moment ou le bateau s'appretais a couler et les gens hurlaient de terreur* mais c'est pas vrai! ils mangent quand?!

Erza:i LA FERME TOUT LE MONDE! ils s'apprêtaient a le faire monter a bord de leur vaisseau spatiale en forme de navet quand dora l'exploratrice arriva de nulle part...

gajeel: c'est ou nulle part? j'y suis jamais allé!

Dora:Help! HELP!

Gajyl:*.* wooo mon idole!dora un autographe!"

Levy:*.* gajyyyl reviens tu veux pas mon autographe a moi?!

Lucy: j'y crois pas!oO on a qu'a inviter Mario pendant qu'on y est!

cana:*saoul*yeeeew mario ramène toi ya princesse qui t'cherche!

Erza:et Mario vint accompagné de luigis qui venais voir cana

Mario:ma princeeesse!je vous ai enfin retrouvé!

Erza:il prends lucy et s'en vas en courant vers la tour

Narsu:*inquiet*attends lucy j'ais pas les clefs de la maisooon! T^T

Luigis: kana señorita! je vous aiiime!

canna: ouiiiii moi aussi! je m'aime!

luigis: quel charisme! quel humour! je ferais TOUT pour vous!

Kanna: heu mets un tutu et des ballerines et teints toi les cheveux en bleu et vas faire 20 tours sur magnolia les yeux bandées un œuf sur la tête!

Luigis:ouiii tout de suite me amooor!*s'en vas*

Dora:*prends gray dans ses bras* HELP! HELP!

Gray:tu sais riens dire d'autre toi?"

Dora:HEEEEELP MEEE ooh !

Juvia: noon gray sama!juvia ne supporte pas ce spectacle!juvia vas se suicider pour gray-sama! *meurs*

Dora: NO HURRY UP! I need your help!

Juvia:*reviens a la vie* TU VAS LA FERMER OUI! Laisse juvia mourir en paix!*enlève sa chaussure et l'assomme avec*c'est mieux ainsi!*re-meurs*

Gajyl:naaaan pas dora! T^T

Erza: quand soudain la princesse alien descendit de sa navette(HAHA navet!navette chui trop drole!HAHA!..heu ok je sors)elle s'approcha de gray et le pris dans ses bras quand la terre se mit a trembler! et le sol s'ouvrit en deux! et George bush en sorti!

bush: princesse tibrocoli!je vous aimes!

Juvia:*re reviens a la vie* hAHAHAHAHA c'est son nom ca?!* re re meurt*

Princesse tibrocoli: moi aussi je vous aiiimes!*jette gray dans un ravin*

Gray:A-aii...

Happy:ils s'aiiiiiiment!

Gajyl: doraaaa!T.T

Natsu:*toujours devant titanic* woooo y'a des hélicoptères sous l'eau!

Lucy:*fait des frittes en haut de la tour*merci de t'en faire pour moi natsu!

erza: et la princesse tibrocoli partit vers sa planète avec bush dans ses bras.

gray*au fond du ravin*:ooooh! regardez des petits poussins bleus qui dansent!

natsu:*regarde le générique de fin*mais ils ont pas encore dîné!

narrateur*ligote contre un arbre dans un coin de la foret,essaye de se libérer*mais.-

Erza: toi fermes la!

narrateur: mais...

BAM

-:mais!

BAM

-:maiiieuh!

BAM BAM

-:foutu boulot! je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de vendre des bourses en plastique sur le trottoir! .

BAM BAM BAM

...

BIIIIP

nous devons interrompre le programme en raison de sérieux problèmes techniques.

* * *

voila! xD alors? :3 elles vous plaisent mes conneries?

vous voulez sauver le narrateur? laissez une review! x'3


End file.
